This invention relates to carbon-carbon composites and in particular to highly graphitic and high-strength, high-modulus and high thermal and electrical conducting carbon-carbon composites.
Carbon-carbon composites are available which have many advantages over other materials. Conventional carbon-carbons are nongraphitic and relatively strong. However, these characteristics restrict their use in a variety of applications where a combination of high crystallinity, high strength, high modulus and high thermal and electrical conductivity is required.